undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sin City/Season 2
Feeder - Renegades It is unknown how many episodes Season 2 will be but it is speculated to be around 16 episodes. It will focus on the origins of Miami and the dark hidden secrets of it, including the organized crime that runs in the background. The season will also explore outside of Miami, taking characters to new locations as they hope to rebuild relationships. The season will also dig into the more supernatural elements of The Phoenix Series, which have only been hinted at before. Stephen Amell (Slade) and Robbie Amell (Oliver) will be upgraded to main cast, while Dominic Chianese (Raymond), Iain De Caestecker (Levi) and Elizabeth Henstridge (Simmons) will be upgraded to also starring. However, do note that anything on this page is subject to change before the season starts. Inspirations for the second season include Metal Gear Solid V, Lord of the Flies, The Dark Knight Trilogy, Arrow/The Flash, Daredevil, Agents of Shield, Mr. Robot, Game of Thrones and The Godfather Trilogy ---- Confirmed Main Cast *Stephen Amell as Slade Queen *Robbie Amell as Oliver Crane *Kate Mara as Shannon Jackson *Famke Janssen as Tess *Matt Ryan as Jax Spencer *Aldis Hodge as Edward Thomas Confirmed Also Starring *Dominic Chianese as Raymond Saraceno *Lana Parilla as Black Queen *Emilia Clarke as Shado *Iain De Caestecker as Levi Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Robin Simmons *Tom Cavanagh as Trevor Lincolns *Rosario Dawson as Rosemary Confirmed Recurring *Mark Hamill as Luke Jesse *Cameron Monaghan as Man in Black *Bill Duke as Matthew Brickwell Confirmed Guest Cast *Cool Cat as Cool Cat Episodes (First 4 of 16) New Characters Emilia Clarke as Shado, a well known terrorist who leads her group around the ruins of the USA, taking out any safe-zone she can find, whilst holding dark knowledge. She will be one of the main antagonists of Season 2. She will be a dark mirror of an already existing character. Kate Mara as Shannon Jackson, the cousin of the Jackson sisters whose friendly rivalry with them will be increased during a new conflict. Famke Janssen as Tess, a tough-as-nails mercenary who struggles with her cause. She will be PBR's, kay. Aldis Hodge as Edward Thomas, a skilled computer hacker who feels inspired to find the truth behind Miami. Matt Ryan as Jax Spencer, a cynical, quirky, empty man whose heartfelt desire to do some good lead to him becoming an occult detective, based on his supernatural experiences. His heart belongs to Adrien. Rosario Dawson as Rosemary, a voodoo artist who cons people out of their money for her own mysterious purposes. Tom Cavanagh as Trevor Lincolns, the founder of Lincoln Laboratories who arrives in Miami in an effort to rebuild the city. Cameron Monaghan as Man in Black, a mysterious figure from a hero's past who comes back to haunt them. Mark Hamill as Luke Jesse, a former terrorist who is locked away in the depths of the city for his heinous crimes. Cool Cat as Cool Cat, a dangerous, masked rapist in the Goulds who preys on people young in age. Category:Sin City Episodes Category:Sin City